homeschoolingfandomcom-20200214-history
Practical Homeshooling Tips - Home Schooling Of High School Through Internet
At any age home schooling is a huge responsibility. In Home schooling you are the teacher as well as the parent. Additionally you are required to follow the stringent regulations too. At the time when the child has reached high school level it's a whole new ball game for home schooling. When the child has reached a high school level and still want to home school him/her then it becomes imperative that you not only have complete state regulation for graduation knowledge what kind of education places the child will seek to go to and also start gathering high school info for such colleges. The other thing that you must keep in your mind is that even if you attain state graduation standards, a large number of colleges do not accept a high school diploma issued by a home school until it comes in the form of an recognized high school. And forget that your home school high school will have become an accredited one till the child becomes a graduate, therefore have one these following plans: grab a GED, the child can have a GED taken soon after local high school graduation is over; you also join an home school high school program via internet that's credited. A diploma via internet school is equivalent to a school that privately run,, or then what better if you can find a college that accepts home schoolers, and there is no dirt of such colleges (e.g. Yale & Harvard). Miki Colfax has written a few books that might prove to be helpful to source information. His kids were home schooled. Of the two, one graduated from Yale while the other from Harvard. The question here is can this be the same for others as well. Internet home schools are galore, good and bad both so I would really be stressed finding the right one that give me good value as well as teaching skills that make sense. Not all parents are like the Colfax's and frankly the best favor you could do for the kid is to help make the progress to college trouble free. GED is any easy test for even those with just average high school grades yet some have reservations about GED. When employment comes into the picture a diploma from home school high school is proof enough that high school education has been attained. What about Internet schooling? Internet makes students follow proper timetable scheduling. There is the added benefit of audio-visual classroom and interaction with teachers too. This system gains high importance when tough courses likes math, AP courses or physics are taught. Parents however good cannot teach every subject with the same degree of that of a specialized teacher. If you desire you have a recognized high school syllabus for the kid then Internet does make good sense. Development of a good syllabus is really a tough job while home schooling. How do you start is another question! Try Grace Academy if you like Christian style education. ed anywhere.com is also recommended, its home schooling high school syllabus is affordable. Your child's future lays in your hands and if home schooling of high school via Internet is your pick them just make sure you have a good idea of it so that every is just as you thought it would be. Discover how federal law on home schooling may affect your kids homeschooling and join "free homeschooling supplies for my kid" program at http://www.homeschoolingfordummy.com